


say goodbye

by oantokki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Onesided KageSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oantokki/pseuds/oantokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just someone he looked up to, someone he could learn from. He was just someone who calmed him down whenever he got too "intense", someone who'd nudge him to actually talk to other people. It was not a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say goodbye

 

 

There was no way. There was simply no way. He was just someone he looked up to, someone he could learn from. He was just someone who calmed him down whenever he got too "intense", someone who'd nudge him to actually talk to other people. He was just someone kind, someone fun, someone who made him feel comfortable.  
  
Definitely. Absolutely.  _Not_. A  _crush_.  
  
"Kageyama!"  
  
The voice made him freeze, clutching the volleyball in his hand in a tight grip as he turned around, and there he was. The source of all his sleepless nights (definitely. not. a crush) and that spike to Hinata's face (this time not the latter's fault but definitely not on purpose, he was just frustrated and may have hit the ball a little too hard).  
  
"Are you alright? That last spike wasn't like you." It wasn't. It really wasn't. He couldn't agree more. He didn't get  _distracted_ when playing. He'd never.  
  
But when he looks down to see that smile on Suga's face, a drink handed to him, it was impossible for him to feel like he  _wouldn't_ get distracted by it. So Tobio took it, avoiding Suga's eyes when he feels like his face would explode.  
  
"Sorry... It won't happen again."  
  
Suga gives a laugh, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"It's fine, it's fine. We all have our off days. Go on, get some rest."  
  
He nods, walking over to the side where Shimizu stood with a towel for him, giving his thanks before downing his drink. And as he raises his head, he spots _him_.  
  
The same smile that had distracted him earlier, directed straight at the captain. They were talking about something, Daichi moving closer (much much closer than needed) to say something to Suga, who had laughed, his eyes crinkling in the way that completely stole his breath, completely captured his attention. He couldn't look away. Not as Suga reached down to hold Daichi's hand where he thought they wouldn't be noticed, not as Daichi laced their fingers together, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Suga, who had that same smile again.  
  
He looked so happy _. They_ looked so happy _._  
  
Tobio had lost before he even tried. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not like Kageyama having this huge crush on Suga.  
> And then getting his heart crushed into tiny little pieces.


End file.
